Wendy Marvell
"My job is to support everyone but... when I have to fight... I become the Sky Dragon!" - Wendy Wendy Marvell (voiced by Brittney Karbowski) is one of the main protagonists of the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. She is a female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her adoptive mother, Grandeeney and is normally seen with her pet Exceed, Carla. She becomes a member of Teen Warriors, and Jack's love interest. History Wendy was raised by the Dragon Grandeeney for some time. However, one day, along with other Dragons, Grandeeney suddenly disappeared and left Wendy alone. After wandering around trying to locate her lost adoptive mother, Wendy ran into Mystogan, who introduced himself to her as Jellal. Mystogan allowed her to travel with him, though he was also hopelessly lost on the road. One day, Wendy heard Mystogan utter something by the name of "Anima", and shortly after deemed it too dangerous for Wendy to travel with him further.He left her in the care of a close guild by the name of Cait Shelter, where she stayed until requested to aid the Allied Forces in their mission against the Oración Seis. Magic & Abilities * Sky Dragon Slayer Magic: Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer, which means that she has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air. Her Magic allows her to heal people with the most gravest of injuries, even those caused by a Dragon, allowing her to use even a kiss to heal other people and can even counteract other Magic. Her Magic also deals support effects, such as increasing attack power and speed. As stated by Carla, Wendy can eat air, but can't heal as well in polluted areas. Her Magic also allows her to sense air currents, which can be used to predict the weather. * * Sky Dragon's Roar: An air version of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at her target. It has been shown to be powerful enough to destroy one of Nirvana's Lacrima crystals, and then match Sherria's Sky God's Bellowafter having her Second Origin unlocked. * Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure: A variation of Sky Dragon's Roar with the additional power from Wendy's healing Magic. This spell is unique in its coincidental offensive and healing properties, such that Wendy was able to cure Erigor's memory block, which released the Magic bestowed upon him and rendered him unable to battle. * Sky Dragon's Healing Spell: A type of healing Magic which is powerful and believed to be long-lost where the user manipulates clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. and can even revive people that are in a near-death state. Wendy used this spell to heal Erza of her poisoning, after she was bitten and poisoned by Cubellios, during her battle with Cobra. (Unnamed) * * Troia: A type of healing Magic shaped in the form of a ball which Wendy used to heal Natsu's motion sickness. The effects of the spell are temporary, and, if continuously used, useless. * * Vernier: A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." * Ile Vernier: By chanting "Ile Vernier", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. * Arms: After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." : * Ile Arms: By chanting "Ile Arms", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms. * Armor: A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. :* Ile Armor: By chanting "Ile Armor", Wendy is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. * Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise: By using this spell, Wendy can negate the effects of Magic used on herself or other people, as seen when she used it to cancel Kamika's binding spell. * Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise: A supportive spell that will protect Wendy from any anomaly effect Magic targeted towards her. * Deus Corona: By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto her can be broken through. * Deus Eques: By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Wendy is able to temporarily increase her general physical capabilities. * Sky Dragon's Wing Attack (天龍の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): This Magic features Wendy expelling a whirlwind of air from her arms to attack her surroundings. This Magic is a mimic of Natsu's Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. * Sky Dragon's Claw: Wendy jumps and lifts her feet and unleashes large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target. * Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang: Wendy charges and swipes the target with her fingers leaving a wake of wind behind as she does so. * * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Through the aid of Porlyusica, Wendy was able to learn two secret arts that her foster Dragon mother, Grandeeney, failed to teach to her. * Shattering Light: Sky Drill: A special spell where Wendy forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. * Shattering Light: Sky Drill Kamehameha: A combination of her spell with Jack's kamehameha. * Milky Way: A type of Magic that can be used to materialize the soul of a deceased Dragon, which can then be conversed with. Although, to be able to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is not able to materialise souls whose magic has vanished from this world. As noted by Wendy, it takes a strong will for one's soul to persist after death, though the state of the soul can be affected and damaged by powerful magic. * Dragon Force: By consuming air with high concentration of Ethernano, Wendy has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Wendy gains pink eyes together with a longer hair, now pink instead of blue, that curves and points upwards. The Dragon Slayer also has white scales, similar to that of Grandeeney's, that spring out of her back, and smaller ones on her hands and feet. After the one year time skip, while fighting the Avatar army, Wendy was shown to be able to enter Dragon Force at will. * Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Dragon Force, Wendy was shown to have improved her speed as she was able to evade Ezel's attack and appear right behind the Demon, allowing her to attack. * Enhanced Endurance: With the help of Dragon Force, Wendy was also shown to have greater physical stamina. The Dragon Slayer was still able to fight back, even though she already suffered a lot of major damage from Ezel. Trivia: * Wendy makes her debut in Welcome Home, Jack. She and Jack form a very strong relationship after having a mission together where Jack starts to have a crush on her. * Wendy sees Riley as an idol and sister figure, where they have a very close relationship (Sismance). She often Do calls her "future sister-in-law" because of her relationship with Jack, since he has a huge crush on her, later dating. * She was originally set to be the Water Dragon Slayer. * She dislikes Umeboshi (pickled plums) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Voice of Reason Category:Adopted Characters Category:Orphans Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Pure Good Category:Shy Characters Category:Heroines Category:Wizards Category:Teen Warriors Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fairy Tail Guild Members Category:Love Interests Category:Jack & Wendy Category:Magic Users Category:Mature Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:McCall Pack's allies Category:Captured Characters Category:Damsels in distress Category:Loyal Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Team Natsu Category:Characters with Character development‏‎